This proposal is intended to study the feasibility of developing analytical procedures to be used for the identification of the country of origin of a given Cannabis sample on the basis of its chemical profile. Gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) will be the main technique used in the development of such procedures. Both underivatized and derivatized Cannabis extracts from multiple samples from each country will be analyzed. High resolution capillary columns will be used with programmed temperatures to maximize the number of chromatographic peaks to be used for developing each samples' fingerprint. In addition, high resolution HPLC columns (3 um particle size) will be examined either as a primary technique or as a back-up procedure if needed. Data analysis will be by qualitative and quantitative comparison of the chromatographic characteristics of each sample. A data base will be developed for future use in analyzing unknown samples.